High School μ'sical
by stealyourfood
Summary: A parody-ish thing of High School Musical and Love Live! Since it's HSM's 10th anniversary this year. Crack-ish. Ships and shenanigans, featuring some songs you know and some you don't. Mainly NozoEli, but prepared your shipping goggles.


**High School μ'sical**

* * *

For a more interactive (with links) fic, please visit my tumblr page instead - pumpkinsandsuckers . tumblr tagged / souhiwrites

* * *

AN: It's what, the 10th anniversary of High School Musical? So I watched it all over again (twice) and ended up doodling eli in wildcats' outfit and everything went to hell from there.

This is probably going go be very crackish. VERY. I'm also going to include a lot of song lyrics which is… a taboo? For fics? Who cares, it's based off a musical, what is a musical based fic without music?

Im also not going to include HSM songs because there's only so much I want to associate HSM with LL

Tweaked ages here. Eli, Umi, Nozomi, Kotori, and Nico are all in the same year. Maki, Honoka, Rin and Hanayo are in the same year, one year younger than the first group.

* * *

New year's parties were a bore. And yet Ayase Eli found herself at one, standing awkwardly in a corner.

Given the fact that her parents were always busy with work - her dad was a professional ice hockey player, and her mum a professional dancer, she had convinced herself it was a good idea to spend some family time together, and agreed to the four days two nights trip.

It was a bad idea.

Not only did the resort not have a basketball court, she was constantly approached by people trying to hit on her when Alisa and her went snowboarding.

And now, on the last evening of the trip, the resort had a 'New Year's Countdown Party', and Eli found herself dressing up for it. Her parents had gone to the 'Adult's Party', where everyone dressed more fancy and alcohol was served. Eli was pretty sure she would have been able to sneak in, but Alisa needed a chaperone.

"Oh look, there's a karaoke stage!" Alisa tugged onto her sister's shirt. "They're recruiting random couples to sing duets, isn't that sweet?"

Eli shrugged. Singing? On stage? Pssh. The bathroom was her arena when it came to displaying her vocal talents.

"Thank you, thank you, Tray and Gabriel for that beautiful duet. Wasn't the magic in the air? Now, who are the next lucky singers? Spotlight please!"

Alisa squealed, and waved a little.

"Alisa!" Eli scowled, and winced as a bright light shone straight at her face.

"Yes, yes you over there! With the nice suit jacket and light blue shirt! Yes, you!"

Eli groaned, but found hands pushing her towards the makeshift stage. She knew the first hand was her sister's, and sent a glare towards her.

" _Traitor._ " She mouthed.

"And who's the partner of this dashing lady?" The emcee grinned, and the bright circle of light flashed towards the other end of the room.

"Aha! You there, little lady. No need to be shy!"

* * *

She had just came here to read. And gaze at the stars. Seriously. That was all. But her parents did remind her that there was dinner served only at the New Year's Party. For minors.

So she chose the most secluded place, and sat down, shuffling her tarot cards and occasionally doing a reading for someone. She was aware of a poor fool being selected to go onto the stage to sing a cheesy duet. Oh well, as long as she remained here, she-

"Aha! You there, little lady. No need to be shy!"

Oh shit.

Everyone seemed to be eager to help her onto her feet and guide her towards the stage, where… where an extremely stunning blonde was standing. Her blue eyes were intense but cold, and she seemed irritated to have been selected to sing in front of everyone.

"Alright, no need to worry, just have fun!" The emcee pointed towards the screen with lyrics, and a soft tune began playing.

* * *

Eli scowled again, trying to ignore everyone below the stage. Her partner turned out to be a girl with long purple hair in a braid, and she had huge -

"Your line's coming up." The girl whispered to her, and smiled.

Eli turned her head back hurriedly. A huge smile. She had a huge smile. Oh how ironic the lyrics were.

"I can show you the world,"

She smirked at the shocked faces staring at her in awe. Yeah yeah, she could sing. Probably.

"Shining, shimmering, splendid."

She continued singing, trying to ignore the girl who had turned towards her.

"No one to tell us "no", or where to go, or say we're only dreaming."

Eli took a step back, intending to let the purple haired girl attract all the attention. But the voice she heard stopped her from retreating any further.

"A whole new world, a dazzling place I never knew, but when I'm way up here." The purple haired girl took a step towards Eli, who recovered, and closed the gap.

"It's crystal clear, that now I'm in a whole new world with you."

"Now I'm in a whole new world with you." Eli leaned forward, winking at the now bashful voluptuous girl.

"Unbelievable sig-" The girl looked at the mic, her eyebrows furrowing.

Eli tapped her own mic, which produced absolute silence.

They looked towards the emcee, who shrugged, and pointed to the countdown timer. Everyone instantly followed, and started cheering.

Eli took this as her cue to abscond, and cursed herself before taking the girl's hand and pulling her out of the party room. The fireworks looked better outside.

They stumbled outside, where a blanket of snow covered everything. It was incredibly serene, and for a moment, both of them forgot about the crowd inside.

"Are you cold?" The girl asked, and Eli shook her head, before realising that their hands were still interlocked, and quickly let go.

"Sorry. This is the best place to see the fireworks."

"Ohh, how romantic." The purple haired girl grinned, "Toujou Nozomi." She extended her hand again, and Eli took it firmly.

"Ayase Eli."

"You can really sing."

"Ah, the bathroom is my studio." Eli laughed. "You have quite a voice too."

"Thank you." Nozomi squeezed Eli's hand tighter.

"Listen, I know we just met, but how about exchanging phone numbers or something?" Eli fumbled around for her phone, while Nozomi just took hers out calmly.

They exchanged phones and quickly keyed in their numbers, before Eli nearly embarrassed herself by dropping Nozomi's phone.

"Here," they swapped phones again, and Eli drummed her fingers against her suit jacket, "I know that we just met, but do you, maybe, kinda, wanna-"

"ZERO!" people started streaming out, realising that the resort, while sheltered and warm, blocked the perfectly wonderful view of red and gold sparks shimmering in the night sky. The swarm that surged towards the pair started to gain momentum and crashed, separating the both of them.

Amidst the excited shouts, yells, and the dancing, shimmering bright lights, Eli keep her eyes on purple hair that slowly drifted away in the sea of people.

"That's that, Ayase. Good job on being so slow." Eli signed, and let the crowd push her further back as the final explosion lit up the darkness with a splendid red flower, before shimmering and fading away.

* * *

The New Year's party was otherwise uneventful. Alisa had managed to catch hold of her older sister, and couldn't stop her commentary on how well the two voices blended, how great both girls sounded, and how she wished she could have recorded the performance.

Eli just grunted and collapsed onto her bed, her finger ghosting over the new contact in her phone.

"Toujou Nozomi."

* * *

Ayase Eli was no more than a foot into school before her team started to form a ring around her. Sure, it was suffocating. But it was excellent at blocking off the fangirls. A circle of red team jackets did the trick.

"So, Eli, how did you spend your holiday? I hope you had a good time." Vice-captain of the basketball team, Sonoda Umi, walked on Eli's left.

"It… was interesting." Eli shrugged, and their junior, a energetic girl whose speed made up for her height disadvantage, jumped around behind them.

"Really, nya? Eli saying that it's interesting?"

"It just was not something I had expected. How were your holidays?"

"Well, I - ohhhh." Rin hissed, and moved to the right as they entered the hallway. Half the team followed suit.

"Drama queen at ten o'clock." Rin whispered, and Eli steeled herself.

"Oh? If it isn't Ayase." A short black haired girl with a pink bag, pink dress, and… practically pink everything, leered at the basketball captain and skipped towards her.

"I hope you had a good holiday, and rested well enough to fight for your share of the school's budget."

"We're already halfway to the championships, but I don't see anything from the drama club. Maybe you should stop resting, Yazawa." Eli shot back.

"Oooohhhhhhh!" The basketball team hollered.

"Sick burn, nya!"

"Well, if you were more educated and better-informed, you would know that the drama club only rolls out performances at the end of each academic year. Unlike you, I didn't waste my holidays." She spun around on her pink heels, and beckoned her 'lackey'.

"Honoka, let's go."

"Yes, Nico-chan!" The bubbly ginger trotted behind Nico.

"Why does she not have a better personality?" Umi growled.

"You mean, why is she such a bitch?" Rin helpfully supplied, and Umi nodded.

"Short person, short temper? No offense, Rin."

"Nyan taken!" Rin mock-saluted Eli before leaving for her own class.

"See you during practice!" Eli reminded the shorter girl, before heading to her own class with Umi.

* * *

"We warmly welcome you to Otonokizaka High, Miss Toujou."

"Thank you, Principal Minami."

"With your excellent background, you have plenty of clubs to join. Even though you transferred in the second half of the academic year, I'm sure you'd do just fine."

"Thank you. Principal Minami, if I might request something?"

"Yes?" The grey haired woman looked up.

"I would like my background to be a secret." Nozomi fiddled with her fingers.

"Not a problem. Your first class is about to start, so I suggest you make your way there. My daughter will guide you there, and show you around the school later. I wish you a pleasant first day."

Nozomi bowed, and headed outside, only to be greeted with a smaller, younger version of Principal Minami.

"Minami Kotori. You must be Toujou Nozomi, the transfer student. I'll bring you to our class."

* * *

"Welcome, welcome to the start of another academic semester. I hope the holidays had done little harm on your behaviors and manners." The blonde teacher with curly hair waved her hand. "Now, small matters aside, I'm proud to announce that the Drama Club will be having open auditions for anyone to partake in our year-end mini performance."

Yazawa Nico sat up a little straighter in her seat.

"Keep in mind that this is separate from the Drama Club's annual performance. Our star performers, Kousaka Honoka and Yazawa Ni-"

A knock interrupted the teacher, and Nico crossed her arms.

"Ah, our transfer student and Miss Minami. Everyone, we have a new student here, and I'd like her to introduce herself."

Kotori slinked into her seat gracefully, and now Nozomi was alone, in front of the class. She felt a sense of deja vu, and her gaze flitted around the class before locking onto a very, very familiar looking face, framed with blonde hair and blessed with two piercing blue eyes.

"Miss Toujou?"

"Ah, sorry. I'm Toujou Nozomi, and I'll be a student here starting from today."

"Alright, I'm your homeroom teacher, Miss Galinda. Welcome to Otonokizaka. You may sit beside Miss Sonoda."

A girl with long blue hair raised her hand, and Nozomi took the desk beside her, offering a polite smile.

"Tch, such an airhead. With such huge jugs, she might as well be a cow." Nico muttered, and a generic message tone sent almost everyone checking their phones.

"Ah, there shall strictly be no phones in my class. It is simply too disruptive." Galinda took out a studded pouch, and walked down the rows. "Ayase, Yazawa, Toujou, Kaname, - Akemi, did you just take out your phone despite my warning? DETENTION!"

As the phones were surrendered, Ayase Eli caught the eye of Toujou Nozomi before ducking her head back.

Her fingers were still tingling after pressing 'send'.

* * *

Miss Galinda's class ended, at long last, and with her final reminder that the sign-up sheet was available at the bulletin board, the impatient students trailed out of the class.

Eli loitered outside of class, leaning against the wall coolly as she waited for purple twintails to show themselves.

Umi noticed her weird behavior, but nodded and headed off to her next lesson.

"We have an alpaca farm?"

Eli rolled her eyes. Great, Nozomi had company.

"Yeah! I could show you later!"

Eli grinned. What luck! It was Minami Kotori! Not a problem at all.

"Oh!" Kotori turned round the corner and nearly bumped into Eli.

"Oh!" Nozomi cried out, but for a totally different reason.

"Hey, Kotori. I'll just borrow Toujou till lunch. Or maybe till school ends." Eli smiled at Nozomi.

"You got my phone confiscated!" Nozomi deadpanned, and Eli wondered if she had made a wrong move.

"You know each other?" Kotori's eyes widened, and she shot Eli a sly grin. "I'll see you later then."

"I got mine confiscated too, if that's any consolation." Eli stuck her hands in her pocket, and Nozomi sighed.

"This is the first time I get detention."

"Are you serious? I mean, at least we'll have each other for company."

"Elicchi, you're really charming, but this will reflect badly on my year-end report." Nozomi explained, and Eli gulped, from both the nickname and the realization of what she had done.

"I'm really sorry, how- how can I make it up to you?"

Nozomi took a step forward, and Eli panicked, thinking that she had officially blown it.

"Well, you could take me out for lunch and show me around school or something." Nozomi once again showed one of her dazzling smiles.

Eli nodded dumbly, watching Nozomi strut off, before throwing her head back and wincing as it smacked into the wall with a solid sound.

"Elicchi, aren't you coming?"

Eli pushed herself off the wall and caught up to Nozomi.

The students milling around were too busy to shoot longing looks to Eli. And Eli figured that 'showing the transfer student around' was a valid excuse for being late.

"Do you know where the bulletin board is?" Nozomi asked, and Eli nodded.

"It's just right here, around the corner.." Eli paused, and frowned as she saw the drama club star standing at the bulletin board, Kousaka Honoka right beside her.

"Oh, isn't that… Yazawa-san?" Nozomi tilted her head.

"Yes. Yes that is." Eli strode forward, just in time to see Nico write her name - no, sign the sign up sheet for the year-end mini performance in bold, hot pink marker ink.

Honoka excitedly scribbled her name in a much, much smaller font under Nico's signature, which took up most of the space.

"Oh. Ayase. And the transfer student." Nico looked at the sheet smugly, and back to the pair. "I'm sorry, were you intending on signing up as well?"

"Oh, no, no." Nozomi spoke first. "I was just checking out the clubs here."

"Good. Just so you know, the drama club does need…. Backstage crew. Toodles!" She marched on and Honoka accompanied her.

"Is she… always like that?" Nozomi spoke, her amused tone preventing Eli from shooting off.

"Yes."

Nozomi stared at the sheet of paper. It was split into two parts, the top for the main cast, two actresses. The bottom, for supporting characters. It was clear to see that there was no competition for the lead roles.

"Are you.. Interested?" Eli drummed her fingers against her jeans, and Nozomi laughed.

"Well, I'm not sure what it consists of exactly, but it seems fun."

Eli readjusted her ponytail, "Well, plays here usually include song and some dance, but mostly , well, it does depend on Miss Galinda. It seems that this year's theme is Forbidden Love."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Nozomi guessed.

"Possibly." Eli took in how cute Nozomi was when she was in deep thought.

"I'm not that sure about dancing, but I'm pretty sure we can sing."

"Yeah." Eli said, not paying attention to anything apart from Nozomi's index finger tapping against her chin.

"Should we go for the auditions?"

"Yeah." Eli nodded absent-mindedly.

"It's after school this Friday. Perhaps we shouldn't leave our names yet."

"Mmhmm."

"Alright, so we'll go for the main roles, Elicchi! It's a promise!" Nozomi bounced on her heels and turned to face Eli.

"Yeah…" Eli nodded, before walking off with Nozomi again.

It wasn't until they were in the next class, and seated apart that she realised what she had agreed to.

"What?!" She shouted, and a sharp look from the teacher shut her up immediately.

Umi sent a worried glance at Eli, who rested her face into her arms.

"Oh my god, I'm so gay for her smile." Eli muttered into her sleeve.

* * *

"Look, Toujou, if you're interested in the play, you should just take part as a secondary character." Nico suggested, leaning over her table.

"I never said I was interested in the play." Nozomi replied, looking to the board and back at her paper again. "Strange."

Beside her, Kotori was sympathetic to her plight, and wished that Nico would just shut up for one moment so they could concentrate in class.

"Showbiz is very competitive, so I shall give you friendly advice. Don't go up against professionals, especially if you know nothing." Nico continued.

"I'm sorry!" Nozomi raised her hand.

"There's no need to apologise, we all know how amazing I am, so of cours-"

"I'm sorry, Miss Thropp!" Nozomi waved her hand, and Kotori looked at her paper, before taking her own pencil and doing some calculations.

"Yes?" The bespectacled teacher paused and looked expectantly at Nozomi.

"Shouldn't the answer for the previous equation be 17 π over two?"

A puzzled look, spectacles being readjusted, and hastily scribbled calculations. Miss Thropp looked up at Nozomi, a small smile on her lips.

"You are indeed correct, Miss Toujou." She corrected her mistake. "You show great potential. Welcome to Otonokizaka."

"Wow." Kotori grabbed Nozomi's hands, eyes sparkling. "You have to join Halation!"

"Halation?"

Nico took this as her cue to disappear, and slumped back into her seat.

"Yup, it's our academic decathlon team!"

"Well, I'm not really sure," Nozomi started, and Kotori patted the hands she was holding.

"Don't worry about it, take your time to think. It's just that, with you around, we'll definitely have a shot at winning this year's decathlon championship!" With that, Kotori returned her focus to her lesson, but Nozomi was still torn.

The sole purpose of trying to hide everything was so she would not be seen as the 'genius nerdy kid'.

But… an academic decathlon was normal, right? So long she didn't show her extensive knowledge of cat diseases, biotechnology, economics, psychology, philosophy, and sociology, right?

"I'll join." She whispered, and Kotori let out a high pitched squeal that thankfully, went unnoticed by Miss Thropp.

* * *

"Wow, so you joined Halation, huh? You must be pretty smart."Eli led the way to the drama clubroom, where detention was scheduled to be at.

"It just seems fun." Nozomi protested, and Eli shook her head.

"You're just too humble, Nozomi. So, any plans for the future?" Eli slowed down, wishing the drama clubroom was further.

"For now, I'm planning to go to University, and major in Psychology or Sociology. What about you?"

Eli scratched her cheek and laughed nervously. "I never really thought about academic pursuits, I mean, I was born from two athletes. Dad plays ice hockey, Mum dances, and my sister is into fencing. I myself am inclined towards basketball."

"Mmhmm, must be why I see posters of Elicchi all over school." Nozomi teased

"It's not - I'm not - Umi's there too. Anyways I'm hoping I get offered a sports scholarship or even better, a spot in the national team." She grinned, but the goofy smile faded. "It's so stupid, right?"

"It isn't." Nozomi insisted, and Eli blinked twice. "It isn't, I think that's a great dream."

"Nozomi."

"It's amazing that you're so passionate about basketball. Let's hurry up, Miss Galinda doesn't seem like the type who pardons latecomers."

"I might be more passionate about someone else." Eli muttered out of earshot, before following Nozomi in.

* * *

"Umi, where's Captain?"

"Detention." Umi repeated for the fifth time, as the regulars started to enter the court.

"Dentention? No way, nya!"

"So what do we do now?"

Umi cleared her throat. "Soldiers! Pair up, we'll start practice without Eli first!"

' _Eli, you better hurry up.'_

* * *

"Yes, you can exit the theatre space, I hope you have learnt your lesson. If you are ever so eager to return to help, the drama club extends its warmest invitation." Miss Galinda waved to the kids leaving.

"I can't believe I spent the first day of the term helping the drama club sand all their wooden props." Eli complained, and Nozomi pouted.

"I can't believe I spent my first day in Otonokizaka helping the drama club with their cardboard props."

"Urgh, good point there. I'm truly sorry. I just wanted to make sure it was you, and not some hallucination." Eli slung her bag over her shoulder. "As an apology, I'll treat you to dinner." She checked her watch. "Nah, too early. How about something else, then?"

"Well, you did promise to show me around school."

"Right." Eli looked around the hallway, making sure no one was around."

"Alright, come this way."

Nozomi felt a warm grip around her wrist, and she tried to suppress the blush spreading across her cheek.

' _You're not fair, Elicchi.'_

Eli had ran up a flight of stairs, before chasing the corridor to another flight of stairs, heading all the way up this time.

She produced a key from her pocket, and unlocked the door to the rooftop of the school.

"Ready?" She grinned, letting go of Nozomi's hand, and pushing the door open.

"Welcome to my secret spot in Otonokizaka." She spread out both her hands, and a merry laughter spilled from her mouth.

"It's… it's amazing." Nozomi walked towards the edge, hands resting on the railing.

From here, they could see the city, and to the west, they could see the undeveloped forests a little further from the school. The greenery stretched, extending to the horizon, where the lazy afternoon sun glowed a dark orange, ready to change shifts with the moon.

"Isn't it? It reminds me of my own carefree childhood." Eli sighed, and joined Nozomi. "I used to play basketball until the sun set, and my father had to drag me home. Literally."

Nozomi giggled at that image.

"This is something like my sanctuary. There's no one else here. Sometimes Umi comes up, but apart from that, no one else. It's peaceful here, and it's a good place to clear my head."

"It's a nice place." Nozomi added.

They sat in peaceful silence, watching the orange glow illuminate the sky, turning everything into a rich golden-orange before Eli's phone rang.

"Oh shit. Sorry, let me get this call." Eli backed away. "Hello? Yes. Yes I know. I'm sorry, I'll be there tomorrow. Sorry, bye!" She returned to Nozomi, but inhaled sharply as she marvelled at how beautiful the other girl was, with the orange rays shining on her face. Deciding not to get caught again, she stood beside Nozomi again.

"Looks like I skipped training." She chuckled, and Nozomi raised an eyebrow.

"And you're the star of the basketball team?"

"Who told you that?" Eli flinched. "Guilty as charged."

"It seems that Elicchi is popular here. Even the drama club backstage crew is infatuated with the 'cool Ayase-senpai', hmm?"

"I- I- no, it's isn't what-"

"Oh, Elicchi, am I keeping you to myself?" Nozomi asked, "Will Miss Popular get sick of me?"

"N-never!" Eli exclaimed, startling Nozomi. "I could never get sick of you, Nozomi."

A moment of silence dragged itself out, before Eli broke it.

"I need to get back and take care of my sister, bye!" She sputtered, and dashed towards the door, cursing herself audibly.

"Oh my." Nozomi touched her warm cheeks. "Oh my."

"Ah, I forgot to ask her about the auditions again."

* * *

"So, Kotori, who exactly is Ayase Eli?" Nozomi asked, and Kotori twirled around, her light blue dress swirling around her.

"Well, hmmm… come with me!" Kotori led them to a group of girls, and suddenly pointed, "Girls, isn't Ayase Eli the hottest?"

The group of girls screamed and nodded so hard that Nozomi was worried for their necks. "Oh my god, Ayase-senpai! So hot!" "She is so incredibly handsome when playing basketball too." "The absolute dreamiest!"

Kotori signalled Nozomi to leave the fangirls. "Well, she is pretty popular."

"So I've heard."

"But…how did you two know each other?" Kotori asked, eyes shining brightly.

"Oh, we kinda met at a New Year's Party." Nozomi giggled, a faint tinge of pink adorning her cheeks. "It was surely fate that brought us together. It was so spiritual."

"Spiritual? Wait, how did fate bring you together?"

"Well, it was a k-"

"WHAT TEAM?" "SOLDIERS!" "WHAT TEAM?" "SOLDIERS!"

A flurry of red stormed past the girls.

"What was that?"

Kotori laughed at Nozomi's bewildered expression. "That's the basketball team at its peak. They must be getting riled up for tomorrow's match."

"Tomorrow, huh? Are we allowed to watch?"

Kotori watched the basketball team enter the school building before answering, "I'm afraid not, tomorrow after school, Halation will be having club activities. You should get a feel of what it is like!"

Nozomi gazed back at the red jackets. "Alright."

* * *

Wednesday passed in the blink of an eye, and Nozomi found herself sitting with the members of Halation on Thursday. Well, the core members. They had gotten along fairly well, while Wednesday's club activities were as per normal, with Miss Thropp monitoring them, they had not introduced themselves properly to Nozomi. But better late than never, right?

"I'm so glad you decided to join Halation, Nozomi!" Kotori pushed aside her cheesecake, and diverted her attention to the purple haired girl in front of her.

"M-me too!" The brunette beside Kotori squeaked out, pushing up her red spectacles at the same time. "It's a p-pleasure to meet you!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, eh, erm…" Nozomi massaged her temples. "Hanayo!"

Hanayo squealed in surprise and nearly dropped her bowl of white rice. "You remembered!"

"I wouldn't forget cute girls~" Nozomi winked, and Hanayo squeaked again.

"Anyway, we usually have another member with us, but it seems that she's busy today." Kotori looked around the cafeteria before returning to the cheesecake, letting out a dramatic sign after taking a bite of the sweet dessert. "What topics are you particularly keen in, Nozomi?"

"Well, a little bit of this and that, you know." Nozomi laughed and brushed off the question hastily, replacing it with one of her own.

"Hmmm, you aren't going to find out what we're good at if you don't answer us." Kotori answered.

"Got space for one more?" A slightly low voice entered the conversation, and Nozomi scooted over to make more space on the bench. "Thanks."

"Maki!" Hanayo greeted the newcomer, who had striking red hair which fell a little past her shoulders.

"Hanayo, Kotori, and… who's this?"

"Maki! Manners!" Kotori chided, "This is the new member of Halation, Toujou Nozomi, and you would have seen her if you didn't skip yesterday. Nozomi, this is our sweet, precious prodigy, Nishikino Maki."

Maki waved lazily and took a bite of her sandwich.

"She's not very… sociable." Hanayo whispered, and Maki took out a small notebook.

"Here. I'm too lazy."

Nozomi opened it, and started reading. The pages were filled with neat, cursive handwriting, detailing each member of Halation.

"So it says that Hanayo specializes in animal based facts and technology." Nozomi read outloud.

"Oh no, nothing to that extent, specialise is too strong a word." Hanayo shook her head.

"Ah, it also says here that she likes idols?" All of a sudden, the brunette leaned forward, eyes no longer reflecting the docile, timid junior, but full of fire and life.

"DID YOU SAY IDOLS?"

Maki groaned and pushed Hanayo back. "I'm so done with this shit. Just… just don't mention that again. And Hanayo, your rice will get cold."

Hanayo began to eat her rice again while Nozomi read on.

"It says that Kotori is good with Math, Science, and history too."

Kotori just nodded, pleased with how accurate Maki was.

"And Maki helps us with science, biology, and music for the decathlon. And by 'help', I mean 'totally trashing the opponents'." Kotori quipped, and Maki exhaled.

"And art too."

"Oh, and art too."

"So, what about you, grapes?"

"Grapes?" Nozomi stared at Maki quizzically.

"Yeah, grapes. That's your nickname until I come up with a better one. Or would you prefer eggplant?"

"Melons?" Kotori mouthed, and Maki nodded.

"Melons it is."

"What?" Nozomi gaped.

"Hurry up, Melons."

"I-!" Nozomi changed her mind quickly, lest Maki continue with her nicknames. "I myself prefer philosophy and psychology."

"Nice." Maki smirked.

"That's cool!"

"Now will you call me by my name instead?"

Maki finished her sandwich and stood up. "I'll think about it, jugs."

Nozomi huffed and crossed her arms, but grinned. "I'll see you around, Macky!"

"Don't call me Macky!"

* * *

"You seem distracted. It is a crucial match, so I hope you can retain your focus, Captain." Umi patted the shoulder of Eli, who was spacing out. The team was now headed towards North High's gym, where one of the Soldier's greatest rivals, the Bobcats were waiting.

"I- just." Eli pushed her bangs to the side. "Have you ever wanted to try something new? But you know that people would just… make fun or not support you?"

Umi shrugged. "If it is legal, I am fine with it. We are a team after all." She walked onto the court as she tied her hair into a high ponytail. "We always got your back."

"Thanks, Umi."

"Get your head in the game, Ayase." Umi finished before taking her position.

* * *

The final whistle blew, just moments after the Bobcats' last ball rebounded off the hoop, and bounced off the court.

Eli felt her team mates circle her for a group hug. Ah, the sweet smell of victory. And sweat.

Eli found her mood being lifted even higher as she checked her phone to see one message.

' _Elicchi! I hope your match went smoothly, sorry I couldn't be there. Shall we meet at school when you're back?_ '

"Captain, we're going to get pizza later, you coming?" A team member hollered, but Eli hesitated.

"I'm good, you guys go ahead." Eli quickly typed a reply, before squeezing into the bus back to Otonokizaka.

* * *

Eli ran off the bus, and sprinted into the school, ignoring everyone swooning over her. She dashed past a group of nerds and up the stairs, her legs starting to ache from the intensity of the game and her mad rush up. Finally, she ascended the last flight, just in time to see Toujou Nozomi at the top, waiting for her.

"Elicchi! You haven't even showered!" Nozomi gasped, and Eli shrugged, pulling her jersey tighter to herself.

"I won." Eli panted, and forgot what she won the moment Nozomi's eyes crinkled and her lips curved. However, she managed to find enough composure to unlock the door.

This time, the sun was still up, not ready to leave. Eli was sure she wouldn't leave like she did on Monday either.

"So…" She started, "you know, I'm sorry that I left on Monday. It's just - I don't really, get along with people that much?"

"Hmm, am I an exception?" Nozomi registered Eli nodding. "I wonder why, E-li-cchi?"

"I - ba-guh." Eli babbled like the useless lesbian she had recently discovered she was. "Your…" her eyes roamed Nozomi's body before her brain slapped her back to her senses. "Your voice was what stopped me from leaving that stage. I had never sung like that, and not just in front of people, but, you know, like _that_."

Nozomi covered her face, which was now much warmer than before. "I - me too. It was a lot of fun back then, singing with you."

"Me too." Eli mentally slapped herself, but Nozomi caught her off guard with her sudden giggle, and she found herself joining the laughter.

Their laughter subsided, and Nozomi let her eyes roam Eli's body, which was unfortunately hidden by the jacket.

"Which number are you, Elicchi?"

"Oh?" Eli slipped off her jacket, not noticing Nozomi's hungry eyes linger on her firm biceps.

"This is the first time I've seen you in your basketball jersey" Nozomi commented, and quickly resumed making eye contact. "In the flesh, I mean."

"Oh yeah. Pretty cool, huh?" She grinned, and turned around to let Nozomi see the bold white lettering proclaiming her name and number, similar to the font on the front.

"Soldiers, and number 10? Star players usually have number 10, right?" She winked at Eli, who chuckled and put on her jacket again, much to Nozomi's disappointment. Broad shoulders disappeared under red material.

"Oh no, the team chose that because of something stupid."

A gust of wind swept past the two of them, making Nozomi shiver a bit. Eli noticed, and moved closer to Nozomi. As she was about to wrap her (sweat-infused) arm around Nozomi,

"About tomorrow." Nozomi pushed against the railing, eyes fixated on the trees rustling towards the west. 'The audition. I…well, we should go and check it out, even if we're not going to sing."

Eli nodded. "Yeah. That'd be cool."

They stood there, making comfortable dialogue as the warm honey light eventually crept in and bathed their faces, hiding their red cheeks.

* * *

"Alright, I'll just run through some quick rules." Miss Galinda cleared her throat, and stood up from her seat. "As you all know, today, we'll be holding the audition for the mini-play which will be held at the end of the academic year. It takes place in May, so we will have more than enough time to put up a splendid performance. Our anonymous talented scriptwriter has submitted a draft, which is of course, subject to changes."

"Oh my goodness, and I thought she was draggy in class." Eli whispered to Nozomi. "Why are we hiding at the back too?"

"Shh, Elicchi! Isn't it kinda bad for you to be seen here?" Nozomi hushed.

"Right, sorry."

"And of course, a good play requires a certain amount of talent. And that's why all of you are here, no? Without further ado, we shall hold the auditions for the supporting characters first."

Nozomi and Eli crept to the back of the auditorium, and kneeled behind the last row of chairs.

"Wow, a live pianist? Wait, isn't that Macky?" Nozomi squinted, and rubbed her eyes. "No way!"

"Yeah, she's like some genius here. The only reason she doesn't have fangirls is because she kinda… she's got a way with words." Eli commented.

They watched the next girl in a mime suit go up, only to be dismissed immediately. Maki looked incredibly bored, and she was tapping her foot against the floorboard. The next person stepped up, and Maki straightened her back before playing a few familiar notes.

"Well done, well done." Miss Galinda clapped her hands lightly at the last performer for the supporting role. "Excellent work. For those who have been shortlisted, please keep an eye out for any more announcements regarding the rehearsal dates. And now, for the main roles?

"Here!" Honoka chirped, and Nico sashayed her way to the stage, stopping at the piano.

"Oh, we don't need you for this one."

Maki threw her hands in the air and just left the stage.

"Was that necessary?" Nozomi moved to see the shorter black haired girl. As usual, her hair was in two high ponytails at each side of her head.

"We will be performing 'Popular' from Wicked, a perfect song for the lead roles." Nico bowed, and Honoka clapped excitedly.

"I'm going to be a star! Ow!" She rubbed her shoulder, and thought for a while. "I'm going to be a small star!"

"Alright, impress me." Miss Galinda stretched both her arms and sat down to marvel at her star performers.

Honoka placed the music player on the floor, and attached the speakers to it. "Okay!"

"Honoka, now that we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project." Nico posed cutely and faced Honoka, motioning for her to continue.

"Oh! You really don't have to do that." Honoka said, although her whole being was vibrating with so much enthusiasm it was hard to believe so.

Nico pranced away from Honoka, and giggled. "I know. That's what makes me so nice!"

Eli gagged and Nozomi swatted her arm. It was undeniable that Nico had a good voice, clear and powerful.

"Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I," Nico sang, and both Nozomi and Eli were actually in awe, their eyes widening and fixed on Nico's performance.

"And let's face it - who isn't less fortunate than I?"

"Everyone, apparently."

"Elicchi!"

"Okay, Honoka is less fortunate. Isn't this supposed to be an audition for two lead roles?" Eli muttered, and Nozomi kept silent.

"And even in your case, though it's the toughest case I've yet to face," Nico continued, looking at Honoka, who followed the cue and acted as though she was offended.

"Oh my god, can we just leave now, this is pathetic." Eli begged, "It's obvious that Yazawa will win, and Honoka goes with her like some package deal."

"You'll be popular, just not quite as popular as me!" Nico finished, and Miss Galinda started clapping with fervour.

"Well done! That was beautiful. And this, this is what we want." She clapped again, and returned to her list, penning down whatever notes she had taken during the performance, "Although, Nico dear."

"Yes?" Nico smiled sickeningly sweetly.

"You might want to consider a duet next time."

Honoka nodded, and Nico hid her scowl. "I will."

The shorter girl stomped to the end of the stage, where a red haired girl was hiding behind the stage curtains.

"Well, what do you think, will you ever be good enough to match me?" Nico challenged Maki, who rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry that 'Popular' isn't a flashy enough song for you, Nico-chan."

"Don't call me Nico-chan!" Nico demanded, and left the auditorium hurriedly.

"Bye Maki-chan!" Honoka waved, before running after her senior.

"That's a familiar sight." Nozomi mused, and watched as Miss Galinda looked up again.

"Is there no one else? No one brave enough to attempt this audition? If that's the case-"

Nozomi stood up, and ran down the steps. "Me! Miss Galinda, I'm interested to audition."

"For the main roles?" Miss Galinda peered at Nozomi. "My dear girl, the audition is for _two_ people."

"I'll sing too." Eli stood up, and Nozomi felt her heart jump.

"Ayase Eli?!" Miss Galinda fanned herself. "This must be a joke."

"I'm serious."

"Well, there is no piano accompaniment now." Galinda pointed out, and Maki emerged once again.

"I - I'll play!"

"What song do you want to sing?" Eli asked Nozomi.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Maki growled, and sat herself down at the piano. "Here, you should know this song, and I'm choosing it for you because Kotori said you two have some weird tension or something." She continued mumbling incoherently after passing the lyrics to the two of them.

"It's from the same musical as Nico's song." Nozomi noticed, and exchanged glances with Eli. "Which role will you be taking?"

"I'll - "

"You'll be the snotty and popular one." Maki said, and it sounded more like an order which one would not want to dismiss.

"Alright."

Once again, Eli and Nozomi found themselves teleported into a magical world where only the two of them, the music, and the amazing blend of their voices harmonizing melded into the very air around them. And they ended up getting closer and closer to each other.

"What is this feeling, so sudden and new?" Eli started as the the piano hit staccatos.

"I felt the moment I laid eyes on you." Nozomi countered, changing her stance to one more taunting and taking a step back.

"My pulse is rushing." Eli closed the gap, pressing her palm against her chest.

"My head is reeling." Nozomi pretended to swoon, and Eli pressed a hand against her cheek.

"My face is flushing."

They moved towards each other, feet taking decisively small steps as they dared the other to move closer. Both took a deep breath, and Eli nodded, the confident smirk on her face driving Nozomi mad before they both sang at the same time.

"What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes... Yes" A sharp crescendo, and Eli gasped.

"Wait, these aren't the original lyrics?"

The piano went off-key as Maki let out a puff of air. "You just had to, right?"

"Elicchi is right, the correct word should be 'loathing', not 'lus-"

"You're in." a fourth voice rang through the auditorium.

"I mean, unadultarated l-" Eli scowled.

"Wait, what?" Nozomi turned her head.

"You're in." Galinda fanned herself, and shook her head. "I take back my words, Miss Ayase. You can indeed, entrance and captivate an audience. The same for you, Miss Toujou. You two make a dynamic duo. I shall see you for the callback auditions."

"Not meaning to be anticlimactic, but I have to go, and f you guys are ever interested, I'll be in the music room most of the time because I can pass most of classes without trying. Or you can come to my house and we can rehearse or something." Maki shrugged and passed Nozomi and Eli her name card. "Whatever, see you later."

Nozomi pocketed the name card.

"Why does she have a name card?" Eli slipped it into her jersey pocket.

The two of them looked at each other, before erupting into a fit of giggles.

As Miss Galinda left the auditorium, taking one last look behind her at the laughing duo, she wrote down two words beside their names.

"Sex sells."

* * *

"CALLBACKS?" Nico shrieked, the intensity of her voice gathering enough frequency to actually crack the window nearest to her.

"What are callbacks?" Honoka asked, stuffing a slice of bread into her mouth. The words on the sheet of paper tacked onto the bulletin board were simple enough, but…

"I have never been so insulted in my life." Nico fumed, scanning the lines until two names in looped gold which were definitely not hers stood out and taunted her very existence. Showbiz, drama in particular, was something she was proud of, and had devoted her time, effort, and possibly her soul to. And now those two... _bozos_ had just jumped onto her stage and discredited everything she had done. It was humiliating, it was despicable, it was…

"Not what I want!" Nico snarled, and left Honoka standing there, oblivious to the reason behind her senior's rage.

"What even are callbacks? Oh look, Eli and Nozomi's names are there! Who's Nozomi again?"

Honoka tottered off, the single word still nagging at the back of her mind.

"If there's more than one pair… OH!" she clapped her hands together, drawing a few stares. "Four leading roles? That's so cool!"

* * *

"What, did you hear? Eli got callbacks for the drama club's main roles!"

"What, Eli sings?" dark blue hair waved wildly as Umi turned her head sharply.

"Wait, Eli? Drama Club? Main role?!"

"Yeah, no kidding, with that nerd transfer student, right? What's her name, er, Nojyomi?"

"It's Nozomi. I think. Why is she a nerd?"

"She's with Halation, of course she's a nerd."

"A nerd in drama club? Main role?"

"Wait, isn't Eli like some super jock? Why is she in such a weird activity?"

"She should just stick to the status quo."

"What the hell is a status quo?"

The conversation easily shifted and spread from the basketball team, to the Halation members, to the regular nerds, to the band geeks, and over the various stereotypical cliches that exist in high schools because the troupe has not died, and eventually returning to the basketball team.

"A status quo generally applies to maintain existing social structure and values. It was popularised in that Didney show." Umi recited, and Rin stared at her blankly.

"Nya, what?!"

Umi sighed. Oh, it was regretful that language died, a necessary sacrifice for progress in other sectors. "It means nerds should stay nerds, jocks should stay jocks, and not deviate, or change from their expected group behavior in this instance."

"Oh, like how Rin should stay Rin?"

"Something like that." Umi stood up. "Look around you. If we were to find out that that band geek is a professional acrobat, how would that make you feel?"

Rin shook her head. "Umi, you're lying. That band geek can't be a pokemon. Crobats are purple too."

Umi pinched the bridge of her nose, sighing deeply. "Rin, if one day I were to start speaking in slang and incomplete sentences most of the time, how would you feel?"

"WHAT?!" Rin slammed both hands against the table. "That's nyanimaginable! No way! I refuse!"

"My point exactly. Eli, being a popular sports-inclined ace in Otonokizaka, has now sparked doubt and denial in many students ever since it has been discovered she has taken part in the auditions for the drama club's play."

"Is it because drama is not cool?"

"It is usually deemed so." Umi finished, and set down her empty can.

"Well, if Eli has this amazing secret, I have one too!" Rin looked around, and Umi gave in, deciding to play along.

"Go ahead, shoot." Another member gestured to the rest to gather round.

"If Eli sings, I… I pig out on Ramen, nya!"

"Rin, that's not a secret."

Across the cafeteria, Rin's rather loud confession was heard.

"No way, what did I just hear?"

"Is the basketball club full of weirdos?"

"I- I have something to confess too!" Hanayo mustered her courage and sat up straight, eyes blazing with vigour and determination. "I like idols with a burning passion!"

Maki rolled her eyes and Kotori just smiled weakly.

"That's not a surprise anymore, Hanayo." Maki groaned, but apparently Hanayo was not done.

"and Maki likes N-"

Maki screeched, drowning Hanayo's sentence out. "No no no no!"

"No, no no." Kotori echoed.

"Stick to the stuff you know, like idols. Yes, idols are good!"

An united murmur rose in the cafeteria, and various revelations were heard.

"I play the trumpet here right? But I'm like, super into dubstep." "NOOOO!"

"I know we all love studying, but I… I actually spend my free time gaming and I'm in the national top 10!" "HUSH!"

"If Eli sings, I… I play the ocarina." "What's that?" "A little instrument" "Do you wear a costume?" "A green cap and a green tunic."

"I'm excellent at setting fire to things."

Kotori's eyes were pressed shut, and she looked as though she was about to explode. Across the cafeteria, Rin stood up on the table.

"Alright, fine, I dance, nya!"

Umi nodded in approval. "That's more believable. I believe hip-hop is your style?"

Rin thought hard. "B-b-b-"

"B-boy?"

"Ballet!" Rin snapped her fingers.

Umi thought of the active and boisterous girl actually pursuing such a precise and graceful dance. "No, no, no, no!"

She covered her ears and walked towards the Halation table. They had sense, right? RIGHT?

As Umi neared the table, Kotori smacked her hands on the table, and winced.

"Me too. I… I make clothes."

"That's… actually cute." Maki admitted, and Hanayo nodded furiously.

"Yeah, that is cute." Umi whispered.

"Please don't stick to the status quo. Not all nerds or braniacs or smart people have to spend all their time studying." Maki said.

Kotori smiled. " Also,it's been my dream to see all my friends in sexy dresses. Especially Umi-chan."

A red haired girl and a dark blue haired girl fell to their knees in utter despair. "No, NO, NO NO!"

* * *

Lunch break was halfway through, but there was enough time and Eli wasn't hungry. She could throw a few hoops, get some exercise. "I guess I'll see you after school?"

"It's a Monday, don't you have training?" Nozomi asked, and Eli checked her phone.

"Not cancelled training because she said it's urgent. Apparently she's not feeling well."

"Well then, see you later, Elicchi." Nozomi waved, and walked towards the cafeteria's entrance.

The moment she pushed the door open, everyone froze.

 _'Why is Macky on the floor?'_ Nozomi wondered to herself, before a hot-headed girl weaved between people to stand in front of her.

"You!" She jabbed Nozomi, but her finger was sent bouncing back.

"Oh." Nozomi recognised the angry face in front of her.

"You! You did this! You changed Ayase and now everyone has changed, everyone is doing stupid things like playing the ocarina and licking their elbows and … and it's all your fault!" Nico snapped, and Nozomi gulped.

"What?"

"I've got my eye on you, Toujou!" Nico squinted and prepared her finger, stopping it before Nozomi's face.

"Yeah!" Honoka shouted from behind Nico, and the petite girl glared at her junior.

"I'll see you during the final auditions." Nico glowered, and once again, made her usual departure.

"I'll see you too! This is so exciting!" Honoka ran after her furious mentor. "We're gonna be small stars!"

"What?" Nozomi looked at Kotori, who shrugged.

* * *

Eli had slipped into practice a little later than usual, her meetings with Nozomi now getting more and more frequent, whether they were practicing a song or just talking.

"Oh, our beloved, admired Captain Ayase." A harsh, stern voice greeted her the moment she entered the court.

"Hey guys." Eli smiled, but Umi glared at her.

"Ayase Eli, thanks to your poorly planned priorities, you seem to have placed a musical; a carefully-written one, but still, a musical, above the basketball team! Your basketball team, to be precise. In addition, everyone seemed to be affected in an adverse way, and multiple proclamations and declarations have turned the social structure of the school upside-down. I am rather disappointed, captain."

Eli blinked. "So I shook things up, cool."

Umi growled, and Rin bounced in.

"It's not that, nya! Eli, do you value this team? You gotta show us that you can get your head in the game nya!"

"I… I can!" Eli insisted, and grabbed a ball, shooting it straight into the hoop with deadly precision. "See?"

"I hope you really do, for the sake of the game. The match schedules are out as well." Umi paused. "Captain, you know we have your back, always. It is just that...us Soldiers really do not want to lose our captain."

"Yeah! Umi would hate to be the poster girl - ouch!" Rin winced, rubbing her head. "But she's right. We're all gonna support you, captain!"

"Rin…" Eli smiled, looking around at all the faces of her team. She was afraid she would be avoided or ostracised for introducing a quirky element into the well-known jock stereotype that most Soldiers fell into, but they were not that affected. They just didn't want the auditions to interfere with their games.

"Everyone…" Eli blinked back tears.

"Also, it's an amazing chance for us to record your performance." Rin added, "My channel will definitely get more likes."

"Rin!" Umi hissed.

"And we all have to watch you, right, Captain? It's a love story so Umi will be embarrassed. I'd love to see that."

Eli took a few steps back, and everyone mirrored her actions as Umi advanced upon Rin, who was still listing the pros on her fingers.

"And I heard from a little bird that Umi actually w-"

"RIN I WILL SKIN YOU ALIVE!" Umi howled, and charged at the unsuspecting girl.

"N-nya!"

* * *

"My Rin-chan sense is tingling." Hanayo muttered, and returned to the conversation Halation was having.

"Yeah, Nico-chan is really short-tempered, you can't help it."

"But did I do anything wrong?" Nozomi sighed, resting her chin on her palms.

Kotori shook her head. "I'm sure Nico was having a bad day, that's all."

"Bad day, try jealous." Maki scoffed. "That girl would ditch Honoka if she had a way to play two characters at once. She only really starts throwing insults at people whose talent she recognizes."

"She seems to do that to you in particular." Nozomi pointed out, and Maki rolled her eyes.

"Please. She has something against me, clearly. When it comes to other people, she doesn't shoot that chilling glance at them. She just drops what she's doing and diverts her full attention towards me when she's trying to chew me out."

"Sounds intense." Kotori giggled.

"Yeah." Maki sighed and stretched. "Anyway, here's our schedule for the championships. Friday the 13th, a great day to crush our opponents."

"What a relief, I was so afraid it would coincide with the final auditions."

"Ah, that's right! You really are auditioning for the main roles with Ayase Eli, right?" Hanayo clapped her hands together. "That's amazing! We'll definitely support you!"

"I'm already supporting them." Maki grumbled. "I wrote 3 songs already."

"Really?" Nozomi's eyes shined, and Maki smirked at her unhidden enthusiasm.

"Yup. I'll see you at practice and show it to you and your lovergirl."

"She - Elicchi isn't!" Nozomi protested.

"Elicchi, huh?" Maki raised an eyebrow. "Sure."

"Macky, you're mean!"

"Why am I Macky, Melons?!"

* * *

Eli hurriedly left the shower, and without bothering to towel her hair dry properly, she sprinted down the hallway to the music room which Maki always used.

"Sorry I'm late, practice got derailed because Umi nearly killed Rin." Eli grinned as she pushed the door open. Maki was already at the piano, Nozomi beside her, peering at the scoresheet.

"Elicchi!" Nozomi went over to the still dripping blonde, taking the opportunity to fuss over her. With a slight tug, she had pulled the taller girl closer to her.

"Hand me your towel!" She ordered, and Eli found herself unable to move or talk, her arms which had been working very well during practice suddenly drooping to her sides as she locked eyes with Nozomi, who was now tugging onto both ends of Eli's towel, which was draped around her neck.

"Hey, can we save all that gay for the final auditions?" Maki called out, and the two embarassed girls snapped out of their infatuated daze, Nozomi quickly grabbing the towel and drying Eli's hair.

"Elicchi, you could have caught a cold from that!" Nozomi chided.

"And missed the basketball matches, and the final auditions." Maki continued, and passed them scoresheets with lyrics. "As I was telling Melons just now, I had composed a song."

"Melons?" Eli raised an eyebrow, a little miffed at Maki's attitude towards Nozomi.

"Let's take a listen then." Nozomi started to glance through the lyrics.

"What are with these lyrics?" Eli gasped, eyes darting up to meet taunting amethyst ones.

Nozomi mused for a while, before snapping her fingers, startling Maki. "Oh! This is… is it based off your own ex-"

"Can it." Maki snarled, and ran her fingers over a few keys.

"Why should we have to sing this song? And these lyrics!" Eli frowned.

"Hmm, because it's well written? Also, I believe your friend Sonoda Umi will be attending the final auditions as a spectator."

"Sonoda Umi? That tall girl whom Kotori talked about?" Nozomi asked, and Maki shrugged.

"Past tense is incorrect. I'm pretty sure Kotori talks about her, and will continue to talk about her. She's such a prude, I guess I get why Kotori has fun teasing her."

Eli's eyebrows didn't relax from their worried stance. "I don't know about that, I do feel bad about-"

"It's really gay, like, you have to hold hands and stuff." Maki cut in.

"I'm in." Eli deadpanned, then cleared her throat. "I mean, I can't wait to see Umi's reaction."

Maki narrowed her eyes. "Sure. Whatever, I'm gonna let you hear how it's gonna sound, then you two better start practising and not gay things up too much."

* * *

As the dates of their competitions and the final auditions crept closer, Eli and Nozomi found themselves sneaking around the music rooms or empty classrooms for practice. Maki had warned them how competitive Nico was, to the extent of spying on her competitors and using it to her advantage.

And on more than one occasion, Eli had found herself in awfully compromising situations, where she had pressed Nozomi up against the wall. Honoka had a terrible habit of bursting into classrooms, and after the door slammed shut, they would disentangle themselves from each other, not daring to meet each other's gaze.

Hanayo, Kotori, and mostly Maki had also been supplying a steady flow of innuendoes and hints for both of them to just get together.

With the upcoming matches, she had to focus on the games and not … not her feelings. It was a valid responsibility, one that eliminated her chances of conveying her feelings properly to Nozomi.

That said, with all the scenarios she had experiences, it took a hell lot of self control to not jump or kiss Nozomi.

Even Umi had noted her lack of focus during practice, and asked if Eli had been overexerting herself.

Eli wished that was the case, and tugged on her jersey before heading up to the rooftop. It was a much safer place to sing without interruption.

She reached the rooftop, finding its door unlocked; the spare key she had duplicated was now in Nozomi's custody.

"Elicchi."

Once again, Nozomi's figure illuminated by the setting sun made Eli's heart skip a beat, and she hummed their song while walking towards her partner, trying to calm herself.

"Nozomi." Eli returned the greeting, and resumed her humming, closing her eyes in bliss as a second tone joined in.

"It's one more week to the auditons." Eli said as their song reached its end.

"It's one more week to the decathlon championships." Nozomi pointed out.

"It's one more week to the basketball championships."

"Are you nervous?"

Eli looked at a tranquil face. "Not when I'm with you."

"Elicchi, after the final auditions…" Nozomi took a deep breath. "After the final auditions,"

The door to the rooftop slammed open, and both of them jumped as a flustered red haired girl stormed up, followed by a taller blue haired girl.

"Macky?"

"Umi?"

"I can't believe it, you guys." Maki panted, and Umi shook her head behind the girl.

"Yazawa has done something truly despicable. Do both of you remember the date of the final auditions?"

"Yeah, 11th, a Wednesday, why?"

"It isn't the date of the final auditions any longer." Umi stated, and the baffled looks Nozomi and Eli had made her continue. "It seems that Yazawa Nico has informed Miss Galinda that, I quote, 'It would be more thrilling and fitting for the auditions for the main role of such a magnificent tragedy fall on an appropriate day, Friday the 13th.' . It seems that she has done this on purpose to cause a clash of schedules. Knowing your priorities and allegiances to your clubs, she has put you in a tight spot. Both of you." Umi concluded.

"I don't get what's her problem." Maki clenched her fists. "I've known that she was ambitious and daring, but not to this extent."

"It's fine."

"What?" Eli turned, shocked.

"It's fine." Nozomi repeated.

"How could you possibly be fine with such a development?"

"It's fine, Umi. I'm in Halation. We will think of something."

"Oh hell no, you focus on your singing practice. I'll think of something with them."

Umi nodded. "We, the Soldiers, will do our best as well."

"I'll go get the other members." Maki sprinted off, and Umi followed suit.

"Well, what a way to kill the mood." Nozomi grumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing, Elicchi. Come on, we should go before it's too late." Nozomi grabbed Eli's hand, and led the stunned blonde out.

* * *

It seemed that most of Halation and Soldiers were aware of the sudden change in dates, and were gathered around the noticeboard, ready to corner Nico.

"Alright, I'm totally going to punch her face in." Kikkawa Mizuki, a first year, snarled, but Rin pulled her back.

"You'll get into trouble and our team will be short of one member, nya!"

The Soldiers realised that indeed, they were unable to do anything, and bristled silently in anger.

"Soldiers?" Umi slowed her sprint down, an exhausted Maki following behind.

"You guys… you all know about this…" Maki panted, and collapsed on the floor.

"What should we do?" Hanayo looked around frantically.

"Can't you do something, Minami?" A Soldier asked, and Kotori shook her head.

"As the principal's daughter, all the more so I am unable to interfere in this matter."

Umi frowned, apparently in deep thought.

"We have no choice but to think of something that could delay either the play or the match."

"And the decathlon." Maki added.

"Nishikino, you're the pianist for the auditions, right? Why can't you use that to get the auditions pushed back?"

Maki shrugged. "Galinda said it was either my love for the arts or my duty to the decathlon. I'm in an equally bad position here."

"There is no point gathering in such a huge group here. We should spread out and brainstorm about this."

"Good idea, Umi! Rin will stick with you, nya!"

"Rin, that kinda defeats the whole purpose of spreading out."

"It might be helpful, having more than one person. What about you, Koizumi, Nishikino, and Kotori?"

"M-me?" Hanayo whimpered. "Well, I guess I can help, if Rin-chan is there too."

"I don't have much of a choice. Is this some brainstorming session with close friends of those gays on the rooftop?"

Kotori smiled. "It would seem so, right, Umi-chan?"

"R-right."

The five of them shuffled over to Halation's club room which was currently vacant, save for a few scattered books.

"So, Nico-chan changed the audition date. What a bitch."

"If she's such a bitch, why do you call Yazawa 'Nico-chan', nya?"

"That's none of your business, Rin." Maki stuck her hands in her pocket.

"Why don't you call Rin-chan 'Rin-chan', Maki?"

"Argh! Hanayo, stop throwing everyone off! We're here to focus and think of a way to delay the auditions!"

"We could either delay both the decathlon and the basketball championships or the auditions." Kotori said, and took out her marker, ready to jot down points on the whiteboard.

"Well, it's obvious which is more economical." Maki raised an eyebrow, thankful that Kotori had changed the topic.

"I'm afraid us Soldiers can't help that much. We could distract Yazawa though."

Kotori tapped the marker against her table. "Well, we could hack the school system and shut down the electronic display for the basketball team. Hanayo, Maki, and I could come up with a chemical formula to emit a foul smelling but harmless-"

"Or we could let the alpacas loose in the auditorium." Hanayo suggested, obviously pleased with her suggestion as she bounced about in her seat.

No one said anything, and Hanayo's shoulders slackened.

"That too." Maki twirled her hair. "It could actually work."

* * *

"Something isn't right." Nico scowled, looking at how the Halation members and Soldiers were talking to each other excitedly.

"You're right." Honoka squinted at a blue haired girl. "I never knew Kotori-chan and Umi-chan had a thing for each other."

"Not that, you dunce!" Nico hissed. "Since when do the nerds and the jocks get together?"

"Actually mostly everyone in the school is fine with each other. I think." Honoka looked at Nico.

"What are you trying to imply?" Nico gritted her teeth, and marched towards the congregation.

"Oh! Oh, it's Yazawa Nico!"

"Thank you Nico!" Kotori ran up, clutching a confused Nico's hands.\

"Huh?"

"You see, after shifting the audition dates, Nozomi has to concentrate on Halation activities, so we owe it all to you!" Kotori beamed, and Nico nodded slowly.

"Uh huh."

"Same here, nya! Now Captain Eli can fully focus on the match now that you've crushed her hopes at the audition!"

Umi coughed. "What Rin meant to say was that Eli never stood a chance of defeating you at the auditions, so it was fortunate that the dates were rescheduled. It is certainly one way of bringing Eli back to her senses."

"I knew it." Nico smirked.

"Me too!" Honoka exclaimed. 'Umi and Kotori indeed have a th-"

"Not now, Honoka!" Nico snapped her fingers, and Honoka clamped a hand over her mouth.

"We have a what?" Kotori tilted her head to the side.

"Nevermind her. You are most welcome, all of you. Now if you don't mind, Honoka and I have to rehearse for our duet. Ciao!" Nico skipped off, and Honoka gave Umi and Kotori a thumbs up and a wink before catching up with Nico.

"What was that?" Umi stared quizzically at the enigmatic ginger-haired girl.

Rin pulled Umi closer to her, whispering loudly. "Do you really have a thing for Kotori?"

"Do you?" Maki asked incredulously, and Umi felt her face start to boil.

"Th-th-th!"

"Umi-chan, is it… true?" Kotori looked at Umi, eyes teary.

"I-I-I-"

"It's done!" Hanayo burst out, running excitedly to the group. "I've managed to get the whole week of Alpaca duties for myself!"

"Well done, Hanayo." Maki smiled, and Rin jumped , latching herself onto Hanayo.

"As expected of Kayo-chin!"

* * *

Two figures stood at the rooftop, the sun hiding behind clouds this time, no longer blinding or illuminating their faces.

"I still can't believe Maki chose such a risque song for us to sing." Eli grumbled as she flipped through the scoresheets.

Nozomi giggled, "I can't believe she composed it. Elicchi, do you have a problem with singing this song? Performing it?"

The papers fell loose from Eli's hands and she dived to grab them before the wind sent them fluttering off.

"N-no, not at all." She regained her composure, "I mean, it's definitely something, but."

"But?"

Eli wanted to slap herself. Now she made Nozomi curious, and it'd probably get awkward. "But it's just kinda… a love song?"

"Silly Elicchi, that is the whole theme of the musical. 'Forbidden Love', remember?"

"Y-yeah."

"Or are you worried about what your team thinks?"

Eli gulped. "The Soldiers are fine, they've got my back. I just know I'm going to sing." 'And not mess things up by getting lost in your eyes.'

"It will be a great duet." Nozomi reached for Eli's hand, and the blonde twitched.

"Nozomi?"

"It's sad and frustrating, like the song.

"What is?"

"Loving someone you aren't supposed to. I mean, it's painful to just imagine that. I want to bring out the emotions of the song, but it's painful."

Eli's fingers wrapped around Nozomi's, their fingers now interlacing. Her throat was dry, and she wasn't sure how to react. Was Nozomi trying to convey a message?

"Do you- do you feel that way?"

Nozomi looked at Eli's blue eyes, noticing how the blonde refused to hold eye contact for too long.

"Yes."

Eli was sure her hand was now uncomfortably cold and sweaty, and her eyes were starting to burn. Her throat felt as though something was clamping down on her windpipe, and she struggled to take in another breath.

"Oh." Eli let go of Nozomi's hand, and cleared her throat, hoping the tears would go away. She thought… she thought that there was something special, something between the both of them, how they laughed at each others' silly jokes, how they looked at each other during breaks, but maybe she was wrong.

"Elicchi."

"Is it Maki? Or some Halation member, Nozomi?"

"Elicchi."

"I mean, I'm really happy for you, but-"

"Elicchi." Nozomi had both hands on the sides of Eli's head, and turned the taller blonde to meet her gaze.

"Elicchi. It's not any of them." Nozomi said softly, and Eli wasn't sure if she should celebrate or cry. The thought of losing Nozomi to a stranger, a mere acquaintance was worse than losing her to her friends.

"Elicchi." Nozomi's grip on Eli's head relaxed, and she moved closer, angling Eli's head lower.

"It's you. Since that day at the resort."

"Oh." Eli managed, and finally noticed that Nozomi was going in for a kiss, her eyelids already closed.

"Oh." Eli repeated, and leaned down to meet Nozomi's sweet, luscious lips.

"Hey, there you guys are. I- oh." Maki stopped waving the music sheets she had brought up, and closed the door silently.

"Oh my god." Nozomi pushed Eli back. "We forgot to lock it."

"She forgot to knock." Eli sighed, and this time, held Nozomi's head gently. "Now let's finish what we were about to do."

"You can't play suave now, Elicchi." Nozomi giggled, and tiptoed, pressing her lips against Eli's, her hands gripping onto Eli's sleeves when the quarter-Russian kissed back with as much fervour.

They broke apart, faces flushed, and Nozomi looked away shyly.

"Encore?" Eli grinned and leaned down again.

* * *

The week everyone dreaded and both anticipated arrived, and the first three days passed by in a flash, Monday dedicated to Halation's decathlon semi-finals, and the Soldiers spent Tuesday fighting for a place in the finals.

And on Wednesday, Honoka revealed to Kotori and Umi that she saw Eli smooch Nozomi after Tuesday's match.

"I can't believe it." Eli groaned, unable to get even with Honoka because she was just that innocent and meant well. The energetic ginger had even congratulated her and Nozomi, saying that they were really cute together.

"Neither can I. It is simply too shameless!" Umi huffed, crossing her arms.

"Well, Honoka did tell me you had the hots for the principal's daughter." Eli smirked when Umi stopped in the middle of the hallway, face gradually turning redder.

"I- never!"

"But Honoka is right, Nozomi and you are a cute couple, nya!" Rin poked Umi. "And Kotori and you would make a cute couple too!"

"Absolutely not!"

"Is … is that true, Umi-chan?" Kotori sniffed, and Umi froze.

"That's heartless, Umi." Hanayo did her best to glare at Umi, but it looked as though she was mildly disappointed in the tall basketball player.

"Ah, Umi, you heartbreaker." Nozomi put on an exaggerated act, covering her mouth and shivering. "Poor Kotori!"

"I- no, Kotori, that's not true!"

"So you do have the hots for her, then."

"ELI!"

* * *

Nico observed the lively group from the floor above them, sighing as she rested her chin on her palm.

"You could join in, you know." Maki started, and the shorter girl spun round.

"Maki-chan! I mean, Maki."

"Look, Nico-chan, I know that you're serious about the play, and drama and the arts has always been your passion. But don't you think you're being too hard on Honoka, and too competitive?"

Nico looked past Maki. "It's always competitive in showbiz."

Maki folded her arms. "Nico-chan. You're going to end up pushing people away. You've already kinda made enemies with the Basketball team and Halation for that stunt you pulled."

Nico sniffed and shrugged.

"Nico-chan."

"The stage is all I've got. I can't let anyone take it from me. But I'm trying, okay? I really did plan a duet this time."

"That's a good start, Nico-chan. But 'the stage is all I've got'? You need to start appreciating the people in your life."

Nico looked up to see Maki clenching and unclenching her fists.

"If you don't give up your diva persona, I can't stay beside you any longer. The stage isn't all that you've got."

"Maki…"

"I'm still behind you. So long you don't try to sabotage my friends again."

* * *

"GAME DAY"  
"DECATHLON DAY"

"FINAL AUDITION DAY"

"HELP!"

"Quit the dramatic exclamations, Rin."

"Nyaha, I can't help it. It's just incredible here." Rin stretched, and bounced around, careful not to hit anyone else.

"I know you're excited, but let's save our energy for the game." Eli grinned, and tied her hair in a high ponytail.

"What team?" "SOLDIERS!"

* * *

Hanayo brought the alpacas from the back of the school, where it was rather empty. Most of the students were supporting the Soldiers' match. She crept in, the alpacas obediently following her, and she waited for Maki's text. Her phone vibrated and she took it out with shaky hands.

 _'Alright, they are all in. props and whatnot ready. I just sprinkled the feed around the stage area. Execute Plan A.'_

"Executing Plan A." Hanayo whispered, and nudged the alpacas towards the auditorium doors which were left slightly ajar.

"A for Alpaca." Hanayo mumbled, and the brown and white alpacas happily burst through the door.

A scream was heard before others joined in.

"Plan A a success!" Hanayo clapped her hands and ran out to join her fellow Halation members.

* * *

"Hanayo, you're back!" Kotori waved as the brunette entered the club room, trying to appear cool although her heart was pounding, both from how nervous she was, going up against the Braniacs, and from the pride and thrill of having let the alpacas go nuts in the auditorium.

Behind her, Maki burst in as well, nearly tripping over her feet.

"We only have less than an hour before everything is sorted out." Maki straightened her clothes, and marched towards her club members. She looked at Nozomi. "It's the last event. And we're banking on you as well."

The final event, the quiz, was the deciding event, as the Braniacs and Halation had tied for the others.

"Alright. Hanayo, Nozomi, Maki, let's show them what we can do!" Kotori placed her hand in the middle of all of them, feeling a sense of pride surge through her as the weight increased.

"Let's go, Halation!"

* * *

Eli wiped away her sweat. 32 minutes of gameplay were almost up. She had no time to glance up at the scoreboard, but she knew that Umi was never wrong with her calculations, and Umi had the most intense look on her face as she passed the ball to Rin.

Umi only had _that_ look when they were desperate.

Umi caught Eli's eye, and raised one finger.

Eli's eyes widened. One point. The difference was one point. A single point would set aside the winners and losers. A single point would prove everything today.

The opponent team's cheerleaders started again, chanting the name 'Warriors'.

'Soldiers and Warriors, who will emerge victorious? We are down to our last thirty seconds!"

Eli took a deep breath and pumped in every ounce of her energy into the game. Thirty seconds, and counting.

The ball flew from Rin's hands, past one of the Warrior's aces, a tall girl with purple hair, and towards Eli.

* * *

"These stupid alpacas." Nico pinched her nose as the alpacas were finally ushered out.

"We stink now!" Honoka sniffed her clothers, and Miss Galinda came out from behind the curtains.

"They are finally gone?"

Nico nodded. "But now the auditorium stinks. We… should take some time to make this an appropriate setting for the theatre."

"A most foul smell. Let us air the room and freshen it up before the auditions." Miss Galinda said, checking the clock at the back of the auditorium.

Nico followed her gaze. "There's no hurry after all."

Maki burst into the auditorium.

"Miss Galinda, we-"

"Oh, Miss Maki. I know, Nico darling has pointed out the smell, and how we need to clean this place up.

Nico turned away, and excused herself to practise with Honoka.

"Nico-chan…" Maki felt relief pour into her, as though she had been waiting for it for a long time.

She replaced her usual smirk with a genuine smile.

Maybe she had been waiting for a long time.

* * *

"And number 10, Ayase scores the final point!"

"10 HARASHO" Her teammates cheered.

This. This was the reason why she didn't tell Nozomi the meaning behind her jersey number.

"Captain, that was nyamazing!" Rin pounced onto Eli, and Eli laughed.

"Ew, Rin, you're disgustingly sweaty!"

"I would like to remind you, and the rest of us, that we have a final audition to attend." Umi spoke over the cheering, and the Soldiers leapt into action.

"I got a trolley here actually." "Perfect, we can cart Captain around with this!"

"Wait guys, wait - Umi don't join them - don't carry me!"

* * *

Deodorant did wonders, and every single basketballer came in smelling like grapefruit, white musk, and a potpourri gone wrong. Still, better than alpacas.

"Ah, we have quite an audience amassed today, wonderful, wonderful." Miss Galinda simpered, looking pleased with herself.

Eli had put on her jacket, hoping that it would look more presentable than her sweat-stained jersey.

Nozomi was a little disappointed at not being able to marvel at Eli's toned arms and muscular shoulders, but she would have all the time for that later.

"You're just in time, just in time." Galinda murmured to herself. "Se- Nozomi and Eli have arrived, I see."

"Yes, we're here."

"Well, you will have to wait your turn." Galinda signalled to Maki, who nodded.

"Miss Galinda, before we begin?"

"Go ahead." Galinda wondered what the usually nonchalant girl could want.

"Even an audition needs an introduction." Maki looked at all the present members of Soldiers and Halation. She had to make something clear before Nico-chan started. "And an explanation. We regret to inform you that today's auditions were delayed because of … a little accident."

Hanayo stifled her laughter, and Maki grinned.

"However, amongst the people present then, our first audition member had suggested we clean the place up, making it a proper space for theatre. As such, we would like to remind you to refrain from consuming and food or drinks in the auditorium. We will now begin the final auditions."

She walked back to her seat at the piano, hands trembling.

Behind the curtains, Nico held back her tears. Maki was never one to want all the attention to herself, but there she was, helping Nico, putting herself in the spotlight to do so.

And she wasn't sure how the others would react. Before she stepped onto the stage, she heard it.

Applause.

From everyone.

"Go for it, Nico!" "It's your stage, Yazawa!"

She looked back at a surprised Honoka.

"Let's show them how stars shine."

Honoka pulled Nico into an abrupt hug.

"Thank you."

* * *

Maki arranged the scoresheets neatly before starting, a familiar melody playing.

"It's from the same musical as the previous audition." Nozomi whispered to Eli.

Surprisingly, Honoka was the first person to sing.

"I'm limited. Just look at me. I'm limited. And just look at you. You can do all I couldn't do."

"It's… 'For Good.' " Eli sat upright, slightly shocked by the song choice. Surely Nico would have chosen a song that put her in the limelight.

Nico continued, from the opposite side of the stage, but looking towards Honoka and Maki.

"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason, bringing something we must we are led to those who help us most to grow if we let them. And we help them in return."

It was simple, it wasn't flashy and loud like Nico's usual performances, and yet this time everyone was the most silent they had ever been.

Honoka and Nico were now side by side, singing in perfect harmony, both of them singing a duet, no longer just a lead singer and her backup vocalist, her sidekick.

"And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness for the things I've done, you blame me for."

Nico held Honoka's hand, "But then I guess, we know there's blame to share."

'This must be her way of apologizing. It's just like Nico-chan.' Maki's face brightened, and she played even better than she had ever played, right at the climax of the song.

The song drew to a close, and the two girls singing were looking at each other in quiet understanding.

"Because I knew you I have been changed...for good."

The moment the last notes left the piano, the crowd burst into deafening applause, some whistled, and some gave a standing ovation.

"That was an incredible performance. I'm glad you seem to have broken out of your comfort zone, Nico." Galinda nodded approvingly. "And Honoka dear, you have an amazing stage presence."

The duo bowed, and the audience brought their hands together again.

"Next up, Toujou Nozomi and Ayase Eli." Galinda announced, eager to see what kind of performance the two would put on. Maki had shown her the lyrics, and it was very, very promising.

"I'm not sure if I can do this." Nozomi gripped the mic, and Eli turned towards her girlfriend.

"Hey, look at me. It'd be just like when we sang together, like the first time we met."

Nozomi nodded, and steadied her gaze onto comforting blue orbs.

"Like the first time we met."

* * *

"I wonder who the lyricist is. I heard Maki did a whole new song for this." Hanayo wondered, and Rin excitedly chattered beside her.

"It's the same person who wrote the script, I heard!"

Behind them, Umi turned red.

"Are you okay, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked, and Umi nodded.

"T-they are about to start."

Maki's piano once again, indicated the start of yet another duet.

This time, the notes were more forceful, not as gentle as the previous song.

"Oh look, they're so cute!" Kotori gushed, and Umi tried her best to stay conscious through all the shame.

Once Eli started singing, Hanayo bent forward. "These lyrics! They're so…."

"Lewd?" Rin tried, but Hanayo shook her head.

"It's not that, it's more. It's… yuri."

"Oh." Rin leaned back. "I was worried for a while there. Wait, what's yuri?"

"Just gazing at each other softly, a girl who's fallen in love with love; her quiet sigh is lonely... contented and lonely…"

"That's yuri." Hanayo stared, completely engrossed in the performance.

"Our secret romance and even though I want to feel you, all we can do is painfully gaze at each other. The feelings we can't have as girls who are in love with love - why do they have to be so painful?"

"I don't get it still…" Rin mumbled, but watched on regardless.

Eli now had her hand near Nozomi's face.

"We'll fall asleep in our Flower Garden" her hand reached to cup Nozomi's face lovingly.

"I love your hand as it strokes my hair" Nozomi sang, her left hand reaching up to grasp Eli's hand.

"More…" They both swayed to the music.

"I get it nyaow!" Rin bent forward like Hanayo. "That's yuri."

"Yes."

"Yuri-ful."

"Rin-chan, please."

"A maze of dreams... A maze of lilies…" Nozomi and Eli finally ended the song, their foreheads pressed together, palms resting against each other's.

"Sex sells indeed." Galinda beamed.

* * *

Nico and Honoka had rushed to the stage to congratulate their sort-of-rivals.

"Well, the results aren't final, but, congratulations. You two earned it." Nico stretched her hand out, and Honoka mimicked her.

"It was a fabulous duet from you two as well." Eli shook their hands.

"We will definitely attend your performance, Honoka, Nicocchi." Nozomi shook their hands, and Eli reluctantly accepted the fact that she was not the only one with a strange but endearing nickname now. But Nico did play a part in them getting together, so…

"That was on-stage chemistry at it's finest. Something Honoka and I won't be able to beat, if the play revolves around romance." Nico concluded, and waved at the couple. "I have a pianist to thank, so toodles!"

"You guys were cute as usual!" Honoka exclaimed, "I liked the part where Eli touched your hair! Good job!" She bounced off to talk to Kotori and Honoka, letting her compliment sink into NozoEli.

"That was so embarrassing!" Nozomi covered her face as Halation members congratulated her politely while Soldiers high-fived their captain and made crude, suggestive remarks.

"Really? Umi-chan seems more embarrassed. I wonder why?" Kotori asked, and Hanayo shrugged.

"Maybe it's because we all are in this together. This beautiful bond called friendship." Rin tugged onto Umi, who staggered to the group.

"You look beat up, Umi. I guess the game must have exhausted you." Eli patted Umi's back, and Rin yawned.

"Rin is tired too. Rin will return with Kayo-chin."

"Well then, Nozomi and I will go and… erm, talk. I'll leave Umi in your hands, Kotori." Eli winked at Kotori, who gladly took Umi's arm.

"Well then." Eli reached for Nozomi's hand.

"I'm guessing you won your match, Captain Eli?" Nozomi returned the gesture, and Eli nodded as their fingers met.

"Made a decent shot."

"Uh-huh…" Nozomi waited for her to continue.

"Which kinda made us the champions!" Eli raised her hand, pulling Nozomi along.

"Oh!" Nozomi laughed. "I guess I'm not the only winner today then."

"Of course not." Eli snorted. "I won your heart over, didn't I?"

"You always did, Elicchi." Nozomi smiled, and kissed Eli on the cheek.

"EW, GET A ROOM, THAT WAS LOUD!" Rin shouted, and Nozomi giggled.

She yanked Eli closer to her, lips hovering around her ear.

"I can be louder, you know."

* * *

Captain Ayase Eli fainted for the first time in her life.

Because of the love of her life.

Totally worth it.

* * *

 **Omake**

"So… Umi-chan, I guess we might go for prom together?"

"Erm, I… I guess so." Umi blushed, her cheek still burning from a sensation she'd never thought she would receive. It was Kotori. She would never not give in to her. "You could… make matching outfits if you want, I mean, since it is your passion and, and…" She trailed off, her voice meek.

"That's great, Umi-chan!" Kotori held Umi's hands. "I might even make you a sexy dress!"

* * *

 ** _In the next chapter, the exciting sequel:_**

"The school is closing down!"

"NOOOO!"

"We have to solve this!"

"Don't you realise, guys, Otonokizaka is a place full of blooming talents! Just jump to the middle of the previous story and you'll realise, in the middle of the reference to a Didney musical song about breaking or sticking to social norms, about half the cafeteria admits they have a secret talent!"

"Good going, Kotori! We could have a talent show!" Honoka gave a thumbs up.

"You can bet on me, everyone!" Eli shouted, and ran away to a place with a long stretch of green grass, a lake, and ridges to dramatically jump down, all the while displaying awkward dance moves.

"We can have an idol group, and Umi can dance." Maki suggested, already on her way to book a pink piano for some overly glamorous shot to showcase how flamboyant Nico was.

"I told you, I don't dance!" Umi whined, and Kotori shook her head.

"I know you can!"

"Not a chance!"

"We can work this out!" Honoka said, raising a fist and accidentally hitting the emergency evacuation button located right above where she was standing. The whole building crumpled.

"Alright, Otonokizaka is officially finished." Principal Minami buried her face in her hands.

 _ **Coming to you NEVER**_

* * *

AN: I'm so. So. sorry.

There were many HSM bits that I like from the original movie, so I tried to incorporate it into this story, but not totally replicate the movie.

And I'm a shameless Wicked fan.

This took me a while to write; TWO MONTHS IN THE MAKING! and I'm both proud and ashamed of it hahahaha.

Feel free to let me know how you felt about this fic. And I'm sorry if it has destroyed your image of Wicked or HSM. I'm truly sorry.


End file.
